


Outtake

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Actor RPF, Winnetou Old Movies RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Two straight friends, kissing because they are curious and it seems like good fun.
Relationships: None, Pierre & Lex friendship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Outtake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [esteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/gifts).



> I have no idea if they would actually have kissed but that's how I would imagine it - and it's so hot to imagine - a half-joking, half tentative, all fond kiss between two very pretty friends who are just very good friends.

"You know I don't swing that way but your mouth is so nice," he says, resting in the bright Croatian sun between takes. "I was wondering what it would feel like to kiss you."  
It's a half-joking suggestion, received with laughter - a friendly laugh, just as radiant as the rest of Pierre - if either of them had been a girl, Lex would have been head over heels in love at first sight.  
"Well, why not. Let's do it."  
It's different kissing someone he is not attracted to, someone who he only thinks of a beautiful friend. Both are content to take the kiss slow, relatively chaste - soft lips on soft lips, gentle pressure, a light, teasing nip of teeth or swipe of tongue. His hand comes up to Pierre's shoulder, then his nape, soft shirt, even softer short hair. There is nothing of the sexual urgency of his encounters with women, nothing sexual at all - just pure sensual enjoyment, fond, sweet, a lighthearted moment between friends.  
"Now I know why all the women love you so much," says Pierre, with that smile that turns him from movie-star pretty into plain stunning.  
"Well", smiles Lex, "you're quite good yourself, darling."


End file.
